No Need for a Genie
by Ayumi-chan
Summary: AU. What if Ryoko was a genie? What if Tenchi was a normal guy? What if Ayeka didn't want Tenchi? Read and find out. Please review. Thanx.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I write fanfics, not to make money for myself, but for enjoyment. I don't have any money, so please don't sue. All Tenchi Muyo characters don't and I repeat, DO NOT belong to me. Any character that isn't from Tenchi Muyo is made by me. It's easy to tell which ones are characters from Tenchi Muyo and which ones aren't. But as I go further into the chapters, I'll keep adding to my character list in the beginning if I do introduce more characters.  
  
This is a major Tenchi Muyo alternative fic. I can't seem to write an actual Tenchi Muyo based fanfic that wouldn't suck. I've read soo many Tenchi Muyo fanfics, I didn't think mine would even compare to be as any good as those that I have read. So in my alternative Tenchi Muyo fanfic, the characters will be acting 'not' like on TV or in the movies... just a little WARNING before you read on.  
  
Lady Athena: Thank you for all your reviews (and hopefully not the last). I hope you do enjoy this Tenchi/Ryoko fic I created. ::smiles::  
  
Please review. Let me know if I should continue this fanfic or not. Thanx... and now, for the story. =smiles=  
  
~*~  
  
Title: No Need for a Genie  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Author: Ayumi-chan  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Email: AyumiTsukino@aol.com  
  
My TMuyo Site: http://www.geocities.com/littleryoko16  
  
~*~  
  
During school. Tenchi Masaki and his friends were sitting at a bench talking about the halloween party they were going to tonight.  
  
Tony: "So, who are you going to take to the party tonight Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi: "No one."  
  
Greg: Faked a shock. "You?! The handsome young man! No way."  
  
Tenchi: "Yes way!" Yelled.  
  
Tony- "Wow! You?!! I can't believe my ears."  
  
Tenchi: "You'll get over it."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
At night, Tenchi is by himself walking to the party. He was dressed in a prince costume (I guess you could picture him in his Jurian clothes huh. ::giggles::). As he turned the corner, he tripped on a bottle.  
  
Tenchi: "What's this? A bottle!" Looked at it closer. "There's words." Rubbed the lamp.  
  
Smoke came out of the bottle.  
  
Tenchi: "Wow!" A girl appeared in front of him. "Woah!"  
  
She is dressed similiar to Princess Jasmine and a genie.  
  
Ryoko: "Hello."  
  
Tenchi: "Umm, umm..." Stared at her.  
  
Ryoko: "Are you a real prince?"  
  
Tenchi: "Are you a real genie?"  
  
Ryoko: "Real enough... by the way, my name's Ryoko." Smiled.  
  
Tenchi: "That's a lovely name... I'm Tenchi."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
Ryoko: "Okay, now for the rules... one, I cannot, absolutly cannot make you have more lives, okay? Your not a cat... one's enough... two, the limit is not three wishes, it's as many as you please."  
  
Tenchi: "You're not those other genie's then. The one's that say, 'Three wishes that's it.'... what if the evilest person found your bottle and used you for evil?"  
  
Ryoko: "I only appear when a good person in the world is needed, like you."  
  
Tenchi: "Me?" Scratched the back of his head.  
  
Ryoko: "You've got to be more lively. Be happy all the time. And I'm here to help you."  
  
Tenchi: "Cool!! I guess."  
  
Ryoko: "So, what do you wish of first master?"  
  
Tenchi: "First, I'd wish for you to call me Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko: "Okay." Snapped fingers. "Granted... next?"  
  
Tenchi: On inpulse. "I wish for you to join me at a halloween party."  
  
Ryoko: "You wish is my command." Inwardly smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
At the party. Everyone is dressed in costume's. Tony in a gorilla costume and Greg in a John Smith costume.  
  
Tony: "This is a great party, isn't it?"  
  
Greg: "Yeah. Too bad Tenchi isn't here. He's half an hour late."  
  
Tony: "Maybe he found a girl somewhere."  
  
Greg: "Maybe your right." Grinned.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Tony: "And he's gonna bring her here later."  
  
Greg: "Yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Tenchi and Ryoko are still on their way to the party.  
  
Tenchi: "Okay, so we can't tell anyone about you being a genie. People don't go for that around here. It's not very cool."  
  
Ryoko: "Cool? What's that?"  
  
Tenchi: "It's like, what's cool is cool... good I mean, excellent."  
  
Ryoko: "Oh... well, I have a lot to learn."  
  
Tenchi: "Okay, do you have any questions?"  
  
Ryoko: "If your not a prince, why are you dressed as one?"  
  
Tenchi: "Oh, it's a halloween party. It's where everyone dresses up."  
  
Ryoko: "I remember halloween. All the ghosts come and haunt us... right?"  
  
Tenchi: "Not exactly... okay, here's the place. Now, if anyone asks you..."  
  
Ryoko: Sighed. "I'm your cousin from France."  
  
Tenchi: "Okay... let's go."  
  
Inside, everyone stared.  
  
Greg: Yelled. "Tenchi! You came."  
  
Tony: Staring at Ryoko. "And so did you."  
  
Ryoko: Smiled.  
  
Greg- Pulled Tenchi to the side. "Who is she?"  
  
Tenchi: "And just who exactly are you dressed up as?" Looked at him up and down.  
  
Greg: "I'm John Smith." Proudly stated.  
  
Tenchi: "Oh. You got a Pocahontas running around here somewhere?" Laughed.  
  
Greg: "No, but you've obviously do. Who is she?"  
  
Tenchi: "Ryoko."  
  
Greg: "So, how did you meet her?"  
  
Tenchi: Sighed. "She's my cousin... from France."  
  
Greg: "A French chick... Walked up to Ryoko. "Hi." Said something in French.  
  
Ryoko: "No... please, don't speak French..." Looked sad. "It breaks my heart."  
  
Tenchi: "Excuse us please."  
  
They walked over and sat on a couch.  
  
Ryoko: "Did I do something wrong?" Saddened.  
  
Tenchi: "Ohh, no. That was good actually."  
  
Ryoko: Smiled. "I'm pretty good huh."  
  
Tenchi: "Yes."  
  
Ryoko: "I had no idea John Smith was alive."  
  
Tenchi: "He's not. It's a costume. He's a funny guy... Greg is, I mean."  
  
Ryoko: "I don't think it's funny to dress like a dead person. Poor John... he'd be saying, 'It's figurative Jeannie.'"  
  
Tenchi: Shocked. "You knew John Smith?"  
  
Ryoko: "Of course. Do you really think John Smith and a indian like Pocahontas would fall in love? Please... she was so stubborn. Even John... it took almost three wishes to work it out."  
  
Tenchi: "You mean... that whole movie was all a lie?"  
  
Ryoko: Confused. "Movie?"  
  
Tenchi: Looked at a pretty girl dressed as a cheerleader walking down the stairs. "Oh God!"  
  
Ryoko: "What's wrong?"  
  
Tenchi: "She's here."  
  
Ryoko: "Who?"  
  
Tenchi: "Ayeka."  
  
-end of ch. 1- 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I write fanfics, not to make money for myself, but for enjoyment. I don't have any money, so please don't sue. All Tenchi Muyo characters don't and I repeat, DO NOT belong to me. Any character that isn't from Tenchi Muyo is made by me. It's easy to tell which ones are characters from Tenchi Muyo and which ones aren't. But as I go further into the chapters, I'll keep adding to my character list in the beginning if I do introduce more characters.  
  
This is a major Tenchi Muyo alternative fic. I can't seem to write an actual Tenchi Muyo based fanfic that wouldn't suck. I've read soo many Tenchi Muyo fanfics, I didn't think mine would even compare to be as any good as those that I have read. So in my alternative Tenchi Muyo fanfic, the characters will be acting 'not' like on TV or in the movies... just a little WARNING before you read on.  
  
Please review. And now, on with the story. ::grins::  
  
~*~  
  
Title: No Need for a Genie  
  
Chapter: 2/?  
  
Author: Ayumi-chan  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Email: AyumiTsukino@aol.com  
  
My TMuyo Site: http://www.geocities.com/littleryoko16  
  
~*~  
  
Ryoko: "Who is she?"  
  
Tenchi: "That beautiful... girl... right there." Pointed to the spot Ayeka was occupying.  
  
Ryoko: "That girl in a skirt?"  
  
Tenchi: "Cheerleader."  
  
Ryoko: "A what? Wait... don't bother." Snapped her fingers, a dictionary appeared. She flipped the pages. "Ahh! A person who leads organized cheering." Dictionary disappeared.  
  
Tenchi stared at Ayeka. Ayeka winked at him.  
  
Tenchi: "She just winked at me! Ryoko, she loves me!" His heart started to beat faster.  
  
Ryoko: "Nope. I did that... she didn't even look at you yet. I just made your head think that."  
  
Tenchi: Whispered. "Can you make Ayeka love me?"  
  
Ryoko: "Yes... but..."  
  
Tenchi: "I wish Ayeka loved me."  
  
Ryoko: Sighed. "There." Snapped her fingers.  
  
Tenchi: "Simple as that?"  
  
Ryoko: "Yes, well... wait!" She screamed.  
  
Tenchi stood up and quickly walked over to Ayeka and smiled.  
  
Tenchi: "Hey, baby. How about a kiss?"  
  
Ayeka: Slapped him across the face. "You pig!"  
  
Tenchi: Walked back to Ryoko and groaned. "Why didn't the wish work?"  
  
Ryoko: "I was trying to tell you... if she doesn't have any feelings for you at least the tiniest bit, it takes three wishes. One each day, or it won't work. Love is a powerful thing."  
  
Tenchi: "Can't you just bend the rules?" Said almost desperately.  
  
Ryoko: "No. And why would you love her? She's so prissy."  
  
Tenchi: "Hey, butt out. I'm your master, your my genie."  
  
Ryoko: "Well, fine." Bows. "Master!" She faded and reappeared by Ayeka. She whispered something to her. Ayeka walked over to Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka: "Tenchi! Darling." Hugged him and smiled.  
  
Tenchi: Mouthed the words 'thank you' to Ryoko.  
  
Ayeka: Knees him in the ball. "And don't you ever, ever think I would do anything, like go upstairs with you."  
  
Tenchi: Mumbled and fell on the couch, tears swelling in his eyes.  
  
Ryoko: Walked back to him. He mumbled. "Don't mess with me, I'm a genie, your a human."  
  
Tenchi: "Uhh... I think I'll just lie here for a while." Moaned.  
  
Ryoko: "Any other wishes?"  
  
Tenchi: "I wish the pain would stop."  
  
Ryoko: "Yes Eric." Snapped her fingers. "There."  
  
Tenchi: Sighed. "Aahhh!"  
  
Ryoko: "Feels good when your not in pain huh?"  
  
Tenchi: "Yes."  
  
Ryoko: "Well, I'll be outside, after two centuries of being in that bottle, I gotta go into the trees real bad."  
  
Tenchi: "Oh, no... we invented bathroom. You want me to show you?"  
  
Ryoko: "No, I'm fine." Snapped her fingers. A dictionary appeared. She reads. "Ahh."  
  
Tenchi: "Okay, well hurry up now."  
  
Ryoko: Shook her fingers and it began to glow. "Ahh, ahh, ahh... don't tell me what to do."  
  
Tenchi: "Okay... sorry."  
  
Ryoko: "I'm joking." Laughed.  
  
Three minutes later she came back. Tenchi was still sitting down, but with Tony and Greg with him. She sat next to them.  
  
Greg: "Do you like this party so far?"  
  
Ryoko: Smiled. "It's really... cool! Yeah, really cool!"  
  
Greg: "Well, glad you like it."  
  
Tony: "How long are you planning to stay here?"  
  
Ryoko: "I don't know yet." Smiled. "But I hope it's for a long time."  
  
Tony: "Are you going to go to our school?"  
  
Ryoko: "Uh..." Looked at Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: "She is."  
  
Greg: "Cool!!"  
  
Hours later, the party finally ended. Tenchi and Ryoko were walking their way home. Ayeka ran up behind them and tapped Tenchi on the shoulder.  
  
Ayeka: "Hey."  
  
Tenchi: Turned around and smiled at Ayeka. "Hey."  
  
Ayeka: Stared Ryoko down. "So who's your friend?"  
  
Tenchi: "Uhhh..."  
  
Ayeka: "Nevermind... anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for... well, you know... at the party."  
  
Tenchi: Turned red. "Oh, yeah."  
  
Ayeka: "See, me and my boyfriend just broke up and all, so I wasn't really feeling that good. Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you cause I'm not usually that violent."  
  
Tenchi: "Oh, it's okay."  
  
Ayeka: "Well, I guess goodbye... umm, bye..." Glanced at Ryoko again.  
  
Ryoko: "Ryoko." She said flatly.  
  
Ayeka: "Yeah, Ryoko... bye." Walked off in the other direction.  
  
Ryoko: "So, I guess we should get going."  
  
Tenchi: "Hmmm..." Stared off into space.  
  
Ryoko: "Tenchi? Tenchi? Are you okay?" Waved her hand in his face.  
  
Tenchi: "Yeah..." Snapped out of his daydream, or should I say nightdream. *lol* "Ohh, what did you say Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko: Sighed loudly. "Umm, nothing."  
  
Tenchi: "Let's go."  
  
Ryoko: "Okay."  
  
They began walking towards Tenchi's house again.  
  
Tenchi: "Now, what are we going to do about my parents?"  
  
Ryoko: "I could make it so, whenever any of your family member's go through any of the doors of the house, they'll be hypnotize to think I'm your cousin from France."  
  
Tenchi: "Cool... did you do it yet?"  
  
Ryoko: "You have to wish it, remember."  
  
Tenchi: Laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right... I wish that whenever any of my relatives walk through my house, they'll be hypnotized thinking you're my cousin from France." Let's out a breath. "Darn, that was long." Laughed again.  
  
Ryoko: "It's done." Snapped her fingers.  
  
Tenchi: Stopped dead in his tracks, causing Ryoko to bump into him. "But what about when we walk through the door tonight... they've all ready walked through the doors and haven't been able to be hypnotized."  
  
Ryoko: "Took care of that." They began their walking again.  
  
Tenchi: "Ohh, okay." Stopped in front of a large two story house. "Well, here it is... your new home." Smiled.  
  
-end of ch. 2- 


End file.
